Supernatural: Texas tale
by Texasbabe
Summary: sam and Dean are investigating the deaths of three prison inmates in Huntsville, Texas. They meet up with a female hunter named Kathryn, her name is spelled differently in the story I apologize, who knew the men as well as what killed them.


It was the phone that woke her. She thought it was a dream until she realized that she was indeed awake. Katherine Jenkins sat up in her bed, rubbed her eyes to help her wake herself up.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Katherine, it's Macy, Matthew wanting me to call you, he called me to get the number but then his phone started to die so he asked me to call you and tell you that he needs you to get down to the Holiday Unit at the prison as quick as you can." Matthew was her cousin, he worked as a prison guard at the Huntsville Penitentiary in Huntsville, Texas.

"At three in the morning?" She said, only able to grasp the fact that he wanted her to get out of bed at three a.m.

"Look honey, I know what time it is, but he wouldn't bother you with it if it wasn't important." Katherine attempted to wake herself up some more before she answered.

"Ok, tell him I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Thank you so much Katherine, you don't know how much Matt appreciates this."

"Oh I know, you also tell him that he owes me….big" she said in a light tone, insuring that Macy understood she was joking.

"Don't worry; he owes me all the time!" They laughed, said their good-byes and hung up.

Katherine went into the bathroom, splashed some water on her face and began to get dressed, which didn't take long because all she required was jeans, a t-shirt and her tennis shoes. She knew why her cousin needed her; the only time he'd call her at three in the morning was if something strange was happening and she knew she had to get there quick. She grabbed her keys from the counter, hopped in her truck and sped off.

When she arrived at the Holiday Unit, Matthew was out there to greet her.

"Hey Katherine! I take it Mace called you?"

"If she didn't; you'd be staring at a ghost" she said hopping into the bed of her truck looking for any tools she might need. Matthew stared at her for a minute.

"What?"

"Come here" and he motioned for her to lean down. When she did so, he poked her in the shoulder. She gave him a look that screamed "you are so stupid"

"Just checking" he said, she then hit the back of his head. She proceeded rummaging through her weaponry, asking him questions so she could zone in on what to bring.

"Ok, so what are we talking about her?"

"I don't know, you're the hunter."

"Ok then, tell me what happened." She said, looking up from her assortment of goodies and placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, we're not quite sure, we heard McAvey screaming, then when we got to his cell he was dead. It happened last night and the night before to Cameron and Johnson. Whatever it is Katherine, it's taking out all of our trustees. I knew it was your kind of thing."

"Was there any blood, any sign of struggle, anything to indicate that there was an attack?"

"No, the only thing that proved anything was that their windows were blasted three times their size and we found two puncture wounds in their necks. The coroner says that each person was missing some vital organ. Cameron's liver, Johnson's heart, and both of McAvey's kidneys." She knew as soon as he told her but she didn't want to alarm him, she also wanted to get a good look at the scene before she decided.

"Maybe I should just come and take a look at the scene before I do anything." They began to walk into the building. Meanwhile just outside of Dallas Sam Winchester is scanning the web and the papers for anything suspicious.

"Hey Dean!" He yelled to his brother who was in the shower.

"What?! Ow! Dammit Sam, I just got soap in my eye!" Sam laughed.

"Shut up! Now what is it?"

"I just read here in the paper that there have been some strange deaths in the Huntsville prison."

"Here in Texas?"

"No, in Rhode Island"

"Very funny smart ass, go on."

"Well, it says here that there were three victims. Bailey Cameron, Alex Johnson and Gary McAvey. They were all consecutive. It appears that they were found in their cells. No blood, no sign of struggle, nothing, all that was found on the bodies was two puncture wounds in the neck and each person had a vital organ missing. All the blood had been drained from their bodies." Dean came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. It was clear that he hadn't dried off because he was still sopping wet.

"Well, it couldn't be a vampire. They don't take organs." He had just gotten dressed and was putting his shoes on.

Sam turned around and gave him a knowing look. "There's only one way to find out."

They grabbed their gear and headed south toward Huntsville.

When they finally made it to the prison after exiting the wrong off-ramp three times the scene looked practically deserted aside from a few local officials. Dean happened to notice a very pretty blonde standing by a truck taking notes. He also happened to notice how little she was wearing.

"Hi, I'm Jerry Ryan and this is my partner James Roebuck. We're with the FBI" and flashed his fake badge.

She looked at him over her sunglasses. "No you're not." And she went back to writing.

"Excuse me?" he said stunned.

"You're….not…with….the…FBI….got it Don Juan?" He couldn't believe this woman knew he was lying. Usually people had their doubts but most of the time they never questioned it.

"How do you know?" he said defiantly. She closed her notebook and began walking inside the prison. They followed. Sam just laughed.

"First of all, the FBI's already been here, why would they send more people, second of all, I can smell a liar ten feet away, and besides that, you got off at the wrong exit three times which I actually find quiet humorous because not only is it a small town but how the hell do you miss a big white prison building that's got barbed wire fencing, a look-out tower with a big sign that says 'HUNSTVILLE PRISON HOLIDAY UNIT'?" she stopped, crossed her arms and just stared at them.

"Well, I. uh…" he was speechless, this girl had him pegged.

"I know what you are, don't bother, I've got it covered. So just go ahead and go back to Kansas."

"How'd you know we were from Kansas?"

"I didn't, it was a joke….Dorothy and the wizard of Oz. Anyway, just go back there."

"Are you an officer?" Sam asked.

She began walking again when a guard stopped them.

"It's ok Jake, they're with me." She told him and he let them pass.

"Not exactly" She said, answering Sam's question.

"I figured, you being dressed the way you are." Said Dean.

"Hey, its Texas is April. Shoot, we wear swimsuits at Christmas."

"I wouldn't mind seeing that." He grinned.

"Ah, so you're the charmer. Don't bother, I don't fall for that." Sam laughed, Dean just gave him a look and kept walking. They walked all the way back to the scene of the crime. It was exactly as the paper had said. The boys stepped into the cell to get a closer look. Sam turned around to face Katherine.

"Do you mind if we take pictures miss…?"

"Jenkins, Katherine Jenkins, and no I don't mind, just don't let them catch you. The only person who's not an official that can take pictures is me."

"And what exactly are you miss Jenkins, you never told us." Dean said looking around the cell.

"The same thing you do." They both stood erect and looked at her.

"And what is it that we do?" Sam asked.

"Hunt" Sam almost dropped his phone but he caught it before it hit the ground.

"How did you know?" they both said in unison.

"Because you're doing the same thing I do every time I get a job. The only difference is I only work in Texas, whereas you seem to work all over the place. Tell me, why don't you just stick to Kansas?"

"It's our duty to protect everyone. If you haven't noticed there aren't many of us out there. People don't even know we exist. They don't know these creatures exist." Dean said.

"They do in Texas. Why do you think they called me?"

Sam stared at her in disbelief. "They called you?"

"Oh yeah, they call me all the time. This has actually been going on for a while. Just didn't happen in the prison. We have a lot of cattle out here, it's been hitting them first."

"So you know what it is then?" Dean asked.

"I knew what it was with the first cattle attack." She said. The tone in her voice screaming 'of course I knew!' they looked at her waiting for her to tell them. They felt they knew too but they couldn't be positive. What they thought it was only was in Mexico and South America.

"Chupacabra" She said, knowing that's what they wanted her to say.

"I thought so, but I thought it only hit in Mexico and South America?" Sam asked.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, we're all one big land mass. He can get over here if he wants to. I just can't figure out what he's doing so far north and why he's attacking people."

"Are you getting low on cattle?"

"Yes, actually, we're really low because he's been killing them off. We've taken the remaining herds and moved them to other locations."

"That's why." Dean said.

"Well if that's why he needs to move to another location"

"He probably likes the climate here."

"Well, I'm sick of him killing our people and our cattle. I'm going to kill that S.O.B if it's the last thing I do." Sam and Dean smiled at each other. She truly was a hunter.

They could tell that this particular case was beginning to wear out on Katherine. She wasn't tired, oh on the contrary she was very alert, vivacious, and a wonderful person to talk to on any aspect but they knew that she had some connection with these people and it must have hurt her deeply to know that this creature had murdered them in someplace that's supposed to be safe. She spoke of how she'd come down to cheer them up. They had committed armed robbery; she wouldn't speak to ones that were in there for more heinous crimes. These three she was especially close to and visited them on a regular basis. She actually believed they were innocent and had been framed and was trying to help clear their names. She said she'd found the evidence to prove them innocent when they were killed. "The judge that tried their case was on vacation and he came back today. I'm still going to clear their names though. They're my friends; they deserve to have their names cleared, even if it is after death. It's a shame they had to die as criminals though." She put her head down, holding back tears. Sam put his hand on her back.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's just, this last one hit me pretty hard."

"McAvey correct?" He asked. She shook her head yes, then she looked at him. He could tell as soon as he looked in her eyes.

"You loved him didn't you?"

"Yes." She said, looking out at the vast Texas plains, dotted with what few cows were left.

"It's ok; I know what it's like to lose the one you love to something you can't explain to other people."

"What was her name?" She said, now gazing at him.

"Jess." He said simply.

She smiled. "That's my cousin's name. I bet she was pretty."

"She was the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"So was Gary. Well, let me re-phrase that. He was the most handsome man I've ever met." She let out a chuckle and Sam smiled at her, it was good to hear her laugh.

"Come on guys, I think I know where he is, I found some tracks" Dean said behind them, by the woods.

"Did you check to make sure they weren't cow tracks or did you forget your 'guide to animal tracks' book and come back to ask me?" Katherine teased. Dean gave a mocking smile. "No, they're not cow tracks, we do have cows in Kansas you know, I'm not incompetent. Just come on!" He waved, then turned and walked back into the woods. Katherine and Sam jumped down from their perch on the hood of her truck, dusted themselves off and followed Dean's trail.

When they finally caught up with him he was crouched down on the balls of his feet staring at strange tracks. "They look to be about twenty four hours old at least." He said not looking up.

"He's headed towards Henderson's farm if I'm not mistaken. If these are twenty four hours old he's already there and blown through the herd, Mac didn't want to move his cows for some odd reason." He heard Katherine say. Dean stood up.

"Well, if that's the case, we'd better hurry. Is your gun load…WHOAH!" He turned around to find Katherine holding a double barrel rifle.

"Hey, it's Texas, that's the way we roll down here."

"I cannot believe you just said that" Sam said with a laugh.

"I can't believe you brought that." Dean said.

"Girlie, pistols work every time"

"First of all, you call me girlie one more time I'm going to break something, second, a rifle does double the work. This'll kill him quicker then those pistols, if he's hit in the right spot. And he's easier because all he takes is a regular bullet."

"Well, if we're going to catch him we need to get a move on, it's already five o'clock and he hits at night so we need to get there so we can set up a post." Sam said.

"Alright then boys, let's go. Follow me, I know the short cuts." She walked on ahead of them. Dean rolled his eyes but obediently followed behind.

They were halfway there, Katherine told them, when Dean started asking Sam questions.

"I bet you like her, that's why you're directly behind her"

"Shut up"

"You like to smell her hair, watch her little butt when she walks. She's got that little Texas sway in her hips when she moves so I don't blame you"

"Shut up!"

"Shh! Both of you shut up or I'm going to clock y'all over the head with the butt of my rifle." She shouted in a whisper. Dean chuckled. 'Mission accomplished' he thought. To be quiet honest, he was a little upset Sam was getting her attention instead of him, although at the same time he was happy to see that his little brother seemed to be responding to it.

"Shut up Dean" Katherine said.

"What?! I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it so stop."

"And just what was I thinking Miss Jenkins?"

"How it was possible I liked your brother instead of you." She stopped to turn around and gaze at him.

"What? I'm not…."

"Oh yes you are. You're so used to being the one that gets all the girls that it kills you when you come across one you can't conquer. Just so you know, I'm not after either of you, although If I was to go after one it would be your brother because he understands me and where I'm coming from a lot better than you do. Oh, and just to clarify why I'm not going after either one of you because you seem to have a bewildered look on your face is because the man I love was just killed by some creature that's supposed to be living in Mexico attacking goats." Her voice quivered and he noticed a tear rolling down her cheek. She looked down for a moment to regain her composure then looked back at Dean. "So there, I'm not looking to get involved with anyone right now. It's not just you if it makes you feel any better." She turned around and kept walking. The boys, however, were too stunned to move. Dean felt terrible. All this time she had been dying inside because she'd lost the man she cared about, but she kept pressing on, putting on a brave face. He looked at Sam. "You knew"

"Of course I knew, I know where she's coming from. I've been there Dean, it doesn't feel very good." He began walking. Dean stood there for a moment soaking everything in. He didn't stir until he realized they had left him, and then he ran to catch up.

They reached the Henderson farm at eight p.m. and were able to set up camp a few feet from the cattle pen where they wouldn't be seen. None had been attacked as Mac Henderson had kept them locked up most of the time and when they were let out he stayed with them. They actually found that he was sleeping with them to make sure nothing happened and he had kept the light on.

"He won't be coming, the lights on" Katherine said.

"Oh no, he's here, he's probably waiting for the light to go out." Dean said. Katherine looked at him.

"And when is that going to happen?" Just when she said it, the light to the cow pen went out.

"Ok, y'all stay here; I'm going to go ahead up to the pen." She said. She locked the rifle so it was ready to fire and snuck up to the pen.

"Is she insane?" Dean asked his brother.

"Aren't we all when we're in this profession?" He responded.

Dean shrugged. "Eh, good point." Just then they heard Katherine shout.

"You son of a….!" Then she fired. They heard a strange wail, then two other shots.

"She's no stranger to that gun." Sam said.

"No, apparently not" said Dean.

"Guys, he's wounded, he's run south!" she shouted to them. They took off after the creature. It took them a minute to find it nursing it's wounds behind a wheel barrel. Dean shined his flashlight on it.

"Dude, you…." It growled and snapped at him but it was too weak to move. It stood on two legs, it was green and covered in scales, with huge red eyes.

"Yeah, you're dead." Dean aimed his gun at the creature then stopped.

"No, I'm a gentleman." He waited for Katherine to catch up, motioned toward the creature and said "After you. Ladies first" She didn't say it, but she thanked him with her eyes. Then she took her rifle, aimed it at the creature and fired.

They buried it twenty miles into the woods, far enough away from anything, but close enough to find the way out. As they were throwing the last shovel of dirt onto the grave, the sun came up. Katherine smiled and breathed in the morning air.

"I breathe in this air every morning but today is different. Today's a new beginning, and I have y'all to thank for that. They smiled at each other.

The boys got into the car and Katherine was seeing them off. She hugged both of them and told them they were welcome back anytime and she'd be sure to call if she ever needed help. "I doubt I will but it's nice to know it's there" She smiled. "Thank you guys, really. You helped me get my closure. Gary's gone but that doesn't mean I have to stop living."

"You take care Katherine" they said in unison.

"I will, and y'all better do the same, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am" they said smiling.

"Y'all come back and see me anytime, don't be a stranger!"

"We won't. Bye Katherine"

"Bye guys" She waved as they drove away.

"Hey Dean!" She shouted after them.

"What now?!"

"Shut up!"

He laughed. "Yeah, I love you too Katherine!" She laughed at him.

"Go on get!" she shooed them off and they headed down I-45.

Halfway out of town Sam looked at Dean who was staring straight ahead.

"She had a point you know"

"About what?"

"About living after the one you love is gone. She said she shouldn't stop living because her boyfriend died."

"Of course she did. I tell you that all the time, you just don't listen."

"That's because you haven't been there"

"Yeah, well." They sat in silence for a moment then Dean broke it.

"Hey Sam"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up" he grinned.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I love you too Dean." And he turned up the radio.


End file.
